1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locking devices and is directed more particularly to a destructible locking assembly for use in conjunction with utility meter ring members, gas service valves, and similar devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To prevent tampering with utility meters, or the like, it is customary that a cover member, often of transparent glass, be placed over the face of the meter and secured to a meter box by a metal ring. The ring includes two flanges which extend outwardly from the ring substantially parallel to each other. Typically, the flanges are provided with holes enabling an operator to place a padlock through the holes for locking the flanges together to fix the ring to the meter, thereby locking in place the glass cover.
Unfortunately, those who are so inclined often are able to either secure a key appropriate for opening the lock, or obtain access to the meter by "picking" the lock. In either case, the lock usually is returned to the closed condition, without any indication of tampering having taken place. The utility meter reader then has no way to tell that the meter reading has been altered.
Accordingly, a locking device which could not be opened by a key and which would provide a readily visible sign of having been tampered with, would be beneficial to the utility industry.